The Reason
by Aliquis
Summary: After a rather insulting exchange, Elphaba realizes why Galinda angers her.


Galinda was the most beautiful person Elphaba had ever met. She did not simply walk, she waltzed. Nor did she simply talk. The sound of her voice was like milk running over glassy rocks. Smooth and calming. And yet it was also adaptable, to be as nimble as an over-excited bumble bee, flitting up and down through a wide range of pitches and melodies. She was a creature of inexhaustible energy and passion.

And so, of course, Elphaba could not help but instantly dislike her.

At first she reasoned it was because of the high energy. The bouncing. The stupidity of worrying about which bow complimented which dress. The constant chatter. They fought constantly over volume levels. Galinda enjoyed bringing friends over to her side of the room at precisely the time of night when Elphaba most wanted to study. It was a horribly frustrating experience, rooming with someone so insensible to reason or general awareness!

To top it all off, however, were the remarks that somehow flitted about the school when they all thought she wasn't listening.

_I hear she never leaves her rooms. _

_I hear Artichoke uses oil instead of a bath! How strange!_

And, of course: _I hear she's allergic to water._

All of which she knew, without ever having been told, were Galinda's doing. Because her roommate could not keep her mouth shut about anything, Elphaba was the perpetual joke of Shiz University.

It was no surprise then that on this one day of the year, her birthday, in which she tried her best to avoid the Pink Flurry—as she'd so dubbed her---Galinda wanted a little chat.

"Miss Elphaba, I'm going to be having a bit of a get-together tonight." Galinda remarked with a bit of firmness to her tone as she absently rearranged her dresser, "It will be taking place around 8pm and I would appreciate it if, well—"

Elphaba didn't bother to look up from her notes. "No."

There was a tense silence from across the room. "Elphaba, I am not joking! This is a very important da—_get-together_ and I will not have you spoil it!"

But the damage was done. Elphaba smirked. They both knew Galinda had given herself away.

"Aha." Elphaba deadpanned, turning to look at her flushed roommate with a broad grin. "So Miss Galinda has a date."

Raising her chin up impossibly high, Galinda stood her ground. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes! So if you would please vacate the room for a few hours, it would be…ever-so appreciated."

Elphaba relaxed, feeling amusement bubble up within her. "And where am I supposed to scuttle off to? The Library will be closed, you know, and so will the cafeteria. Surely you don't intend for me to sit out in the hall!"

"No!" Galinda replied snottily but with a tinge of worry, "Well, what about that Boq fellow—surely you could arrange something with him?" Her facial expression seemed to slip into a rather sly arrangement that Elphaba wasn't sure she liked. "I know the two of you happen to have a bit of a preference for each other!"

Elphaba snorted loudly. "Hardly. Besides, you know he lives clear across campus and in the boys' dorms. What sort of night are you setting me up for, dear Galinda?"

Galinda looked about ready to cry, "I'll pay for you to go out on the town, then! Go have some fun or whatever it is you do! Shop a little! Lurline knows your wardrobe could use more than a few touch ups!"

"Galinda—" Elphaba began her refusal but then, much to her own surprise, stopped. She considered the option. What Galinda of course didn't know was that Elphaba did in fact have something to celebrate tonight. Although she had originally set out to simply lie in bed and do a bit of light reading, a special dinner or dessert couldn't hurt much, especially if Galinda was willing to pay. Already the idea of hot apple pie was sounding like a marvelous treat.

Elphaba and Galinda seemed to be silently measuring the other up, both reluctant to break their silent exchange. Eventually, however, Elphaba was the one to move, rising calm-as-you-may, making a beeline for the stubborn girl. When she was about a foot away, Elphaba thrust her hand out between them.

Galinda jumped and squealed a little.

It took a moment of disbelief for Elphaba to process Galinda's reaction, but she all too clearly understood. Immediately, Elphaba's good mood vanished. In its place, she found herself confused and hurt. She thrust her hand out again, this time a bit more forcefully, a slight discoloration that might have been anger or embarrassment warming her cheeks.

"Give it here." She commanded roughly.

Galinda, looking sheepish, moved quickly to comply. Although Galinda realized contact with Miss Elphaba was hardly going to make her skin green, for some terrible reason she'd gone and jumped right in front of her! Galinda flushed with embarrassment for herself rather more than Elphaba as she rifled through her purse. Elphaba's eyes were hardened and lacking in any feeling whatsoever by the time Galinda had retrieved the money. Galinda swallowed heavily as she placed the bills just on top of Elphaba's long palm, their fingers just barely close enough to touch.

Elphaba quickly pocketed the money and stepped away. It took the green girl only a few more minutes to gather her things and make her way out of the room before Galinda realized that she'd been holding her breath. As the door clicked shut, Galinda released her breath, and just for the smallest moment she felt a little guilty.

Elphaba made her way towards town, the cold pressing up against her lips and her mind was made oddly numb by the insulting exchange she'd been forced to endure. It'd all been very subtle, but it brought out a very good reason to dislike Miss Galinda, indeed.

She was beautiful, loved, and unique, but when it came right down to it she was no more decent than the others. In some respects, Galinda was as plain as day. Elphaba shivered against the winds as she reached the café, no longer hungry, but not knowing where else to go. As Elphaba placed her order from the farthest booth in the back, receiving some none-too-discreet stares from the other customers, she wondered fleetingly if she might ever see the day when Galinda was not totally self-absorbed, not completely afraid of herself or her friends. Galinda had the capacity to be kind. The fact that she ignored that was what disappointed Elphaba most of all.


End file.
